It's a Kind of Magic
by Snake in the Grass
Summary: Cloud is in a coma and Leon is beginning to lose hope. But when he comes across a young man who claims he can heal his boyfriend through magick, Leon finds himself getting a lot more than he bargained for. LeonRiku, Yaoi. A lot smuttier than it sounds.


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts doesn't belong to me. If it did, well, you know what I'd do.

Hey. I know, I know, I should be working on Mansion, but I thought I'd give you guys a lovely, sexy little Leon/Riku, with plot! Oh my god, there's plot!

Warnings: Language, oral, anal, magick. If you are opposed to boy on boy boinking or witchcraft, I'd suggest getting out real quick.

* * *

Be strong. Everyone kept saying it.

Be strong. You can make it through.

_Be strong. _

Leon was tired of being strong. He was tired of it all. Enough with sleeping in an empty bed, enough with waking up shaking and cold from nightmares, enough of hesitating each and every time he picked up the phone, fearing that one final statement.

"I'm sorry Mr. Leonhart, but we've lost him."

The coffee from the hospital vending machine was horrible. Watery, tasteless, and burnt, but he still refused to take it any other way than black. Visitor's hours had ended long ago and the window beside the sink had become a canvass of black, reflecting back the fluorescently lit hospital room. The steady beep, beep, beep of the monitor was the only thing that broke the silence. It was annoying, but Leon welcomed it every time like a blessing. It was the only indication that the immobile man on the bed was still alive.

His skin was tinted an unhealthy white; the weeks without sunlight had done their worst. Messy golden hair lay limp around his shoulders. He looked so innocent and defenseless lying there in that horrible green hospital gown.

The doctors had told Leon that there was nothing keeping Cloud in a coma. The accident had been weeks ago, and they had operated and gotten the swelling from the head trauma down immediately, no problem. The whole thing hadn't even been that severe. He should have woken up within a few days. Even now he could still stir at any moment, but the more time passed the less likely it was he ever would.

Leon buried his face in his hands. _Where are you, Cloud? _

"Mr. Leonhart?"

Leon looked up. A young nurse had entered, twisting her hands nervously. Other members of the hospital staff had no doubt informed her of Leon's volatile temper.

"Yeah?" he grunted.

"Uh…sir, I know the doctor lets you stay after visitor's hours, but its time for Mr. Strife's CAT scan. I'm sorry…"

Leon didn't argue, just stood up, gave the unconscious Cloud one last look, tossed his untouched coffee in the sink, and left.

Hope was a difficult thing to hold onto.

* * *

The university library was almost as silent as the hospital had been, but the atmosphere was lighter, more wholesome. Leon felt himself relaxing under the soft reading lamps and amongst the familiar comfort of endless rows of books. He had a paper due in a few days (grad school wasn't a goddamn day at the beach) and he had barely done any research at all. He just didn't think he could make his mind focus on psychology at the moment.

But he had to try.

Brushing his dark hair out of his eyes, he pulled another book from the stack. He was sitting at a little table near the back, out of sight and mind of any of the other students who might want to start a conversation. He wasn't in the mood for any kind of human contact. He hadn't been for weeks, not since…

The accident.

_Shit, Cloud, _he thought, his fist clenching on the tabletop. _I always knew that fucking motorcycle would get you in trouble. _

The two of them had been supposed to meet in the city for dinner, and Leon had sat in the resturaunt for an hour before he'd gotten the phone call. His boyfriend, the only man he couldn't live without, was in critical condition in the emergency room.

Leon blinked his tears back, opening another book and flipping through it aimlessly. He couldn't cry, not here. He'd already cried so much.

It was useless—he wasn't going to get any work done tonight. He was just about to snap the psych book shut, when a tattered sheet of paper slipped from between the pages, settling on the tabletop.

It wasn't from the psych text—it was in larger font and the page was more much smaller. The page number was 174, and it seemed to begin in the middle of a sentence. Leon's eyes widened as he read the first few lines.

_…should only be used as a last resort, but when conventional medicine falls short (as it so often seems to)the mystical can be invoked to bring someone's health back to them. Healing magick is both difficult and fickle, and should only be attempted by the seasoned practitioner. There are many things that the energy of the earth can heal, but it is most useful for non-terminal illnesses, and things that are not curable by antibiotic. . Mysterious afflictions, long-term comas, and physical defects have been known to have been cured by magicks. _

It seemed to be an introduction of some kind. The rest of the page was taken up by an intricately drawn Celtic knot.

Leon realized his heartbeat had sped up. This couldn't be a coincidence. No possible way. Of all the hundreds of psych books he could have picked up, he got the one that contained a torn page from a book of spells. A torn page about healing spells, for chrissake!

_Long term comas. _

Leon forced himself to calm down. Could it be real? Magick, curing Cloud? Of course it couldn't, he reasoned. Magick didn't exist. Quick fixes like that only happened in movies; real life wasn't like that.

But then why had he found this?

He glanced back down at the page. There was a name at the top: Riku Misaki. Most likely the author.

Almost sheepishly, Leon stood up, leaving his books on the table and sitting down in front of a computer near the center of the library. He brought up Internet Explorer and typed the name into the search engine. It brought up quite a few sites. Apparently "Misaki" was also the name of some pop-star. There was something, however, something that looked promising.

Riku Misaki, novelist. That was all the link said. Leon clicked on it hesitantly.

It wasn't much of a homepage; nothing but an email address and a list of published works. The author seemed to mainly write mystery novels, though there was one title near the end of the list that caught Leon's eye:

An Introduction to the Science of Spellcraft.

Leon's brain was working on overdrive. Misaki…that was a Japanese name, wasn't it? He was almost certain it was, Riku as well. Almost half-heartedly, he brought up his email account, typing the email address on the webpage in. He moved his cursor to the body part of the letter, but then realized he didn't know how to begin.

First of all, he had no idea whether Riku was a male or female name. Frustrated, he pulled up another window and typed it into google. He found a definition quite easily.

Sex: androgynous.

"Shit," Leon muttered. He had no idea how to address the email. Sighing, he settled for typing in,

Riku,…

He grimaced. What the hell was he doing anyway? Contacting some occultist about healing spells…Was he really that desperate?

_Yes, I am, _he answered himself.

_Riku, _

_I happened to come across a page of your book while doing research, and it spoke of healing through magick. I was wondering if you could tell me more about this. There is someone very important to me who is in need of some help, and he's just not getting it from the hospital. _

_I don't know what it is that prompted me to contact you. I don't believe in magick, I never have. _

_I hope you can prove me wrong. _

_-Squall Leonhart. _

He clicked 'send', and then attempted to distract himself on the internet. He blogged for a little while, researched a bit, and then wrote an email to his mother, erasing it before he sent it. He couldn't stop himself from checking his mail every five minutes, though. To his very great surprise, there was something waiting for him in his inbox hardly a half an hour later.

_Dear Mr. Leonhart, _

_I want to help you. You claim you do not believe in magick, and yet you are coming to me. This person must be very important to you to make you suspend your own beliefs in order to save him. I know this is kind of short notice, but it sounds rather serious and spells work best when done sooner in the illness than later. From your email address I see that you're an NYU student. Am I correct in assuming you live in the city? If you can, meet me at the Blue Rhapsody on 22nd street at eight o'clock; it's a small café next to a record store. _

_Hope to see you soon. _

_-Riku. _

_P.S. I will be wearing a black denim jacket and a red scarf. _

Leon started. Eight o'clock? It was seven-thirty now! Making his decision in a moment, he hit the reply button and typed three words.

_See you there. . _

It wasn't that far to 22nd street, so Leon opted to walk instead of getting a cab. It would most likely be faster, anyway, seeing as how this was New York City on a Friday night. The light and noise of the city usually comforted him, making him feel right with the world. Who cared how fucked up and strange he was, when there were people all around him who were just the same? He and Cloud had walked the streets all the time together before the accident. They had even kissed for the first time among the crowds and neon signs of Time Square. Typically, Leon was a reserved, quiet person who had never been much for showing affection in public, but there was something about Cloud that suspended all of that. His smile was enough to improve Leon's mood, no matter what was wrong.

All he needed was to hear Cloud say, "Come on, baby, it's not that bad," and it wouldn't be.

The thought of losing that was what drove him forward to the meeting with the unknown occultist. If there was even a possibility that this Riku Masaki could help Cloud, he would do anything.

The Blue Rhapsody was dim and rather sheik, more of a bar than it was a café. Leon stepped in out of the cold, slipping off his leather jacket and glancing around. Everything was very sleek and modern-looking, all smooth surfaces and sharp angles. The bar was black marble and each of the booths along the back wall were lit by a blue candle.

None of the patrons seemed to be wearing a denim jacket, indeed, most everyone in here was dressed formally, making Leon feel rather out of place. The bartender, who had glanced up when he'd entered, went back to wiping out a glass, no doubt giving him up as a lost cause. Leon's gaze traveled along the row of booths, disappointment settling on him, until he caught a glimpse of a flash of red in the very last one.

There was a young man sitting there in, yes, a black denim jacket. A crimson scarf was draped around his neck, complimenting his fall of silvery hair. As Leon approached, the guy looked up, meeting his gaze with his own.

Of all the things Leon had been expecting, this wasn't it. This boy couldn't be older than nineteen or twenty, and he was beautiful. Pale skin and nearly flawless features, and eyes of such an intense turquoise that it was hard to believe they were real.

"Riku Misaki?" Leon inquired, when he was level with the booth.

The boy nodded. "Squall Leonhart?"

"Call me Leon." He slid into the booth across the dark wooden table. He offered his hand. The boy shook it, smiling slightly.

"Nice to meet you. I didn't exactly expect you to come."

"Really?" Leon inquired. "Why not?"

Riku shrugged. "I thought you were maybe some dumbass playing a trick on me. It's not everyday someone emails me about one of my lesser-known hobbies. Where did you find my book, anyway?"

"I didn't," Leon said, slightly confused. "I found a ripped page in a psych textbook."

Riku looked shocked for a moment, then threw back his head and laughed. "That figures," he muttered, as soon as he was able to control himself.

Leon was beginning to feel slightly unnerved. There was something odd about this boy, something different. It was in his eyes and his voice, even in the habit he had of pushing his hair back behind his ears every so often.

"So can you help me?"

"That depends," Riku said. "What's the situation?"

"My…friend." Leon wasn't sure he was quite prepared to reveal the nature of his and Cloud's relationship just yet. "He was in a motorcycle accident. He's been in a coma for about two weeks and…six days. The doctors don't think there's anything else they can do, but there isn't any reason why he shouldn't wake up. It's just like his consciousness is…"

"Gone," Riku finished for him.

"Yes," Leon said quietly.

Riku nodded. "I've seen it before. Someone's soul is trapped between this world and the next, between the living and the dead. Sometimes they need a little help finding their way home."

"Can you do it?" Leon asked.

Riku was silent for a moment. He seemed to be trying to figure something out. "I can try," he said at last. "But it's not gonna be easy, and it's not gonna be cheap."

Leon shrugged. "Money's not an issue. I'll pay whatever you want."

Riku smiled. "Okay. Here." He dug into his pocket, pulling out a pen and scribbling an address down on a piece on a paper napkin. "Come to my apartment at eleven-thirty."

"Tonight?"

Riku frowned. "Yeah. You wanna get this done as soon as possible, right?"

Leon nodded. "Of course."

"So eleven-thirty, then."

"Okay…"

Riku furrowed his brow. "Is there something else?"

Leon shifted awkwardly in his seat. "Is there something you can show me, you know, to…"

"Prove I'm not bullshitting you?" Riku guessed, smiling knowingly.

Leon nodded, slightly embarrassed. Christ, he was asking someone to perform magick in a bar!

Riku glanced around, as though looking for a target. Closing his eyes for a moment, he muttered something under his breath. His eyes snapped back open. It could have been Leon's imagination, but they seemed to be glowing a deeper green than they had a second ago. A sudden draft swept through the bar, extinguishing the blue candles, one after the other, the one on their table snuffing out last of all. Leon watched the little wisp of smoke float upward and disappear.

It could have been a gust from the open door. Then again, it might not have been.

* * *

Leon went home after that, to the apartment that he and Cloud had shared up until three weeks ago. He ate something, tried to work on his paper, but just ended pacing for three hours. At eleven o'clock he left for Riku's apartment, his nerves sizzling just below the surface. He had promised himself that he wouldn't get his hopes up, but he couldn't help it. There was just something about Riku that made him think that the kid could do it. Maybe it was that strange feeling of power he seemed to emit.

Or maybe it was the simple fact that Leon was finding himself seriously attracted to him.

He knocked on the door of his apartment at almost exactly eleven thirty. It took a moment for Riku to open the door, and when he did, Leon saw that he was half naked. There were symbols painted in black on his shoulders. He smiled, opening the door wider and ushering him inside. The apartment was small but well-decorated. None of the furnishings would have suggested experience with the occult, though. Leon would have just thought it was the home of a (gay) college boy, except from what was in the process of being done to the living room.

A five pointed star had been painted in black on the floor, a white candle sitting at each point. The Celtic knot that had been on the page from Riku's book had been drawn on the wall between two windows. The view was spectacular, looking out over the bright lights of the city. The panes had been pushed open, letting in the chill autumn air. Sitting on one of the sills was a burning stick of incense, its fumes blown about the room by the light wind.

"White candles?" Leon asked.

Riku nodded. "Yeah. Why not?"

Leon shrugged. "I expected them to be—."

"Black? Yeah, you and the rest of the world. Everyone says magick equals witches, and witches equal evil, and evil equals black. Fucking stereotypes."

"I'm sorry…"

Riku waved his apology aside. "Don't worry about it. Black is for banishing, and white's for conjuring. We're trying to conjure your boyfriend's consciousness back from the ether."

Leon noticed Riku had said "your boyfriend". Had he really been that obvious?

The answer to that was, yes, of course he had.

He stood awkwardly to one side as Riku went ahead with the rest of the preparations. He struck a match, lighting the candles around the star counter-clockwise.

"How did you get into this…stuff?" Leon asked, attempting to make conversation. Usually, he was fine to just be silent, but at the moment he was feeling strangely worked up. Maybe it was the incense.

"My birth parents dumped me at an orphanage when I was six months old," Riku said, leaning down to light the third candle, his hair shining like mercury from the flickering flame. "I was adopted by two women. Wiccans. I was raised on the Craft. Believe me, I've taken my fair share of bullshit for it. I almost got kicked out of school once."

"Harsh," Leon said.

"You're telling me." He lit the last candle. "Okay, now I need you to take this…" He picked up the burning stick of incense, shaking a little ash off onto the window sill. "…And trace your boyfriend's name in the air with the smoke." He handed the stick to Leon. "Stand in the pentagram."

Leon did what he was told and, feeling like a bit of an idiot, wrote the words 'Cloud Strife' in looping cursive like he was using a pencil. For the briefest moment, he thought he could see them hanging in the air, but then the illusion passed.

"Okay…" Riku took the incense back and stuck it into the burner. "Now, uh…" He turned back to Leon, looking a little sheepish. "Now comes the part that I need your help with."

Leon was taken aback. "You need _me _to help you do magick? No fucking way, Riku! I don't know a damn thing about it!"

"Calm down!" Riku urged, something close to amusement shining in his crystal eyes. "The life energy needed to call a soul from the ether is going to be mine…at least, I think I'll have enough." He let that hang ominously. "But…Leon, there are only two things in the world that create enough energy to do something this big. Death, the exact instant when the soul is separated from the body, and…the nuptive moment."

"Nuptive?" Leon repeated. "I don't know that word…"

"It's not in English," Riku said. "It means, uh, 'intense bliss', the moment of…orgasm."

Leon's eye twitched. He knew it did. His brain seemed to have sunk into a kind of haze for a moment, but then he drew himself back out.

"You've gotta be kidding me," he said shakily. "Orgasm? Sex magick? Isn't that, like, Satanism?"

"Why?" Riku asked, suddenly looking angry. "Is sex evil?"

"Not really…but doesn't…"

"You've been reading the bible too much, man," Riku said, shaking his head. "If you've got any misgivings against paganism or witchcraft, this isn't the place to be. Either I need to sacrifice something, or I need to orgasm to make this spell work. Got it?"

Leon nodded slowly. Suddenly, he was feeling like a stupid prude. It wasn't like he wasn't used to the idea. Back before the accident he and Cloud had had sex practically every night. Sometimes twice. But there was something he didn't quite get.

"Why do you need me for…that? I mean, can't you…do it on your own?"

Riku chuckled at his word mincing. "I need both hands to perform the spell, Leon. Besides, a climax from masturbation isn't gonna cut it. The body's too used to it."

"Oh," Leon said. "So…"

"You can use your hand or your mouth," Riku said, turning toward the symbol on the wall. "I don't care which."

Leon was almost blushing now. Jesus, it had been a long time since that happened. It's just, Riku was being so casual about it, like using a sex act to cast a magick spell was something he did everyday.

Maybe it was.

He skirted the pentagram drawn on the carpet, kneeling down on the floor between Riku and the symbol on the wall. This close to the incense, he could really feel it playing havoc with his brain. Everything was muddled—he almost felt drunk.

He could do this, no problem. How many times had he sent Cloud over the edge, trembling, hands fisting in his hair as he sucked him all the way to paradise? Too many to count.

But if Riku had just invented this whole thing to get some good head, he was definitely filing a sexual harassment suit.

He ran his palms up the silver-haired youth's legs, feeling the muscles twitch under the rough denim. Leon's practiced fingers un-did his fly, easing the semi-hard cock out of its cloth confines. He gave the tip a tentative lick. Riku stiffened. Leon slid his mouth down over the head, sucking lightly. He swirled his tongue, employing everything he knew to get this over with quickly.

The witch's hips jerked a bit as he pressed his spread palms against the symbol on the wall, muttering something in a language Leon couldn't understand. His words were interspersed with little gasps as he fought to keep control. Leon sucked harder, taking the shaft in further, fingers reaching up to rub at the base.

"Come on," Riku urged through gritted teeth. He was close, so close. The delicious pressure was beginning to build up in his belly, and he could feel the power flowing through his fingertips. From the corner of his eyes, Leon thought he could see a glow. No, he was _sure _he could see a glow, forming behind him on the wall between the windows. Riku hadn't been bullshitting him.

This stuff was real.

He took the boy in all the way to hilt, coming up in one swift suck. He climaxed heavily, essence released into Leon's mouth and energy flowing into the symbol.

Riku's body was shaking now, from something much more intense than an orgasm. A sudden gust of wind swept through the room, extinguishing three of the five candles. The other two wavered slightly, but then flared back to life.

"Dammit!" Riku shrieked. The glow instantly disappeared and he collapsed to the carpet.

"Not enough energy…" he panted. His torso was slick with sweat and his eyes were glazed over. He looked like he needed a doctor.

"Riku…" Leon pulled him up into a sitting position. "Are you okay?"

"I'll try again," Riku managed to gasp out. He was very pale, but his face was set with resolve. "There wasn't enough life energy in me. If I had used anymore, I would have died. I'm sorry."

"It's alright…"

Riku shook his head. "No. I'll get it right this time. But I need you." He looked him straight in the eye, making something hot and liquid slide down into Leon's stomach. "Together, we'll have enough chi."

"You mean we…have to fuck?"

Riku nodded, getting shakily to his feet. "Yeah. I need to play the passive role."

"Meaning I have to fuck you?"

He nodded again. "I'll be right back." He retreated into the depths of his apartment, leaving a slightly bewildered Leon alone. He hated to admit it, but the brunette was already kind of turned on. For some reason, he got the idea that the fucking incense had something to do with it. That' and the fact that Riku was beautiful. He looked amazing with his shirt off and his cock hadn't been half bad either. And the sounds he had made…

Leon felt his dick twitching to life. He hadn't had any in three weeks, not since Cloud…Cloud! How could he do this while Cloud was lying in a hospital bed? This was cheating!

_But I'm doing it to save Cloud, _he reasoned with himself. _Riku's already proven that he can really do magick, so why shouldn't I help? Cloud wouldn't blame me…_

He had all but made up his mind by the time Riku got back, a glass of water raised to his lips. He drained it and set it down in the corner, well away from the circle.

"Well, have you decided yet?"

Leon hesitated. "Yeah. I'll do it."

Riku grinned, causing another tendril of heat to flit through his stomach. He lit the candles again, his hand trembling so bad he had trouble holding the match. Leon expected him to go down on his hands and knees and have them get right to it, but instead he turned to Leon, pulling the man's shirt up over his head and mussing his long hair. He kissed him softly, almost timidly, though his confidence seemed to increase as Leon kissed back. Their lips opened and their mouths melted together. Riku tasted like strength and caged-lighting and an approaching storm and everything else that should have been impossible to identify with his tongue. Leon trailed his fingers up the boy's chest, thumbnails scraping over pale nipples, turning them to hardened little nubs.

Riku shivered. "Mmm…I like that," he said pressing up closer to him.

Leon smirked. Cloud's nipples were extremely sensitive, too. He exerted a little more pressure, rolling the nubs between his fingers. Riku was practically writhing against his chest, making a soft keening noise.

The brunette felt a jolt inside him. He wanted this boy. He wanted to pound into him, to send him into sweet oblivion. His cock was aching for contact. Gently, he pushed Riku down onto the ground. The boy was hard again already, desire very plain in those beautiful eyes.

"Here." He pushed a bottle into Leon's hand. "That's what I went to get."

Leon smirked and leaned in to kiss Riku again. It wasn't soft and tentative this time; their tongues tangled and Leon moaned softly as he felt the witch rubbing the heel of his hand against the bulge between his legs. Riku chuckled and moved his mouth to his neck. He sucked and nipped lightly, leaving little marks here and there.

"The incense…" Leon managed to gasp.

"What—about—the—incense?" the silver-haired boy asked. He punctuated each word with wet little kiss to Leon's throat.

The brunette's fingers spasmed as the boy's tongue found the sensitive spot below his ear. "It's…It's the thing…doing this. It's making me…"

"Horny?" Riku prompted, sitting back on his heels and smirking. "Yeah. It's sandlewood. One of the best aphrodisiacs there is. Very astute."

Leon laughed deep in his throat. He made a grab for Riku, not liking the break in contact, no matter how brief. "You're a manipulative little fucker," he growled, biting at the witch's ear and rubbing at perked nipples.

"Nnnmmm…" Riku gasped, trying to laugh but losing to the delicious little shivers flicking through his body. "You're right." He straddled Leon's thigh, grinding himself down ferociously. "I wasn't being honest. They _are_ other ways to do the spell, they just take longer, and I...mmmm…I was planning on…nnnmmm…using one…" He stopped grinding for a moment and his eyes opened. They were glowing again, like they had back in the bar. "And then I saw you in the Blue Rhapsody…and decided sex magick was the way to go."

Leon laughed outright this time. He knew he should feel molested and used, but the sandlewood, as well as the light fingers tracing patterns on his inner thigh, made it hard to think straight. He began to ease Riku's pants of his hips.

"Are all Wiccans manipulative bastards like you?" he asked, almost fondly.

"No. Most of them are incredibly good people." He smiled a wolf smile against Leon's mouth. "I'm just evil." He tugged the brunette to the center of the circle. "I think that's enough foreplay, don't you?"

Leon grunted his assent, tossing Riku's pants out of the way. He reached for the little bottle of lube, squirting some out into his palm and rubbing his hands together to warm it up, meanwhile getting a terrific view of Riku's ass as he turned to face the wall.

"I'm guessing you've done this before?" he asked, and the witch nodded.

"Yeah. So hurry it up."

Leon circled the boy's entrance with a slicked finger, easing in slowly and feeling Riku tense up. He was fucking _tight_ and Leon felt his cock give a little twitch of anticipation as he felt around inside, adding another finger a moment later.

"Ah…ah!" Riku's gasps of pain broke off as Leon found the spot he was looking for, and his mouth opened in a silent scream of ecstasy. His hips thrust back against the fingers, wanting more.

"You sure you can handle this?" Leon almost purred, unzipping his own jeans and freeing his throbbing dick. He rubbed himself up against Riku, the dripping head nuzzling into the cleft of his pretty ass. The witch gasped a little, but laughed.

"Just make sure you don't cum too fast…I need time to finish the spell."

"Yeah, yeah," Leon muttered, gripping Riku by the shoulders and thrusting hard. A cry of pain filled the room, but he didn't stop, just pulled back and surged in again. He almost lost it then, but he clamped his abdominal muscles, trying to hold off his orgasm. Riku was just so sinfully tight, so _warm, _that he couldn't think straight. The noises he was making weren't helping either; those breathy, erotic little _moans. _

"Come on," the witch gritted out. "Make my night."

Leon let out a breathless moan and did just that, fucking him with long, drawn-out strokes. Riku swore softly. He rolled his hips, but then leaned forward to put his hands down on the symbols on the carpet.

_Oh. Yeah. The spell. _

Leon looped an arm around the witch's waist, supporting him as he pounded into him harder, gasping at the liquid fire that was shooting through his stomach. Riku had begun to chant again, the familiar glow appearing under his fingertips. His body began to shake again, and Leon could tell something was wrong.

"Faster!" Riku yelled, "Come on!"

Leon obeyed, driving in faster and harder.

"Touch me!"

Leon reached around with his free arm and grasped Riku's rock-hard dick, fisting it in rhythm with his thrusts. The silver-haired boy let loose a animalistic cry. Leon could feel the climax building up inside him, and gave his penis a little squeeze of encouragement.

A cold wind swept through the living room for the second time that night. A nest of shivers skittered over Leon's sweaty skin, making him gasp something incomprehensible. One by one, the candles surrounding the pentagram flared up and went out, and now it was just Riku arching his back and cumming hard into Leon's hand, moaning his name. He tensed his body, muscles clamping down and sending the brunette into a searing climax along with him.

They collapsed into a sweaty heap in the center of the circle. Leon's body was trembling from the force of his orgasm, but the feelings flowing through him were more than that. He felt completely drained—like he had just had sex for five hours instead of three minutes. Blearily, he reached for Riku, wanting to feel the reassuring warmth of another person.

The witch laughed softly. "That was really…nice. I'm exhausted. And really hungry." He glanced sidelong at Leon. "What about you?"

Leon grunted something that could have been interpreted as affirmation. They lay there like that for a few minutes, before a sharp ringing broke the silence of the chilly room.

Riku sat up. "Your pants are ringing," he said, a goofy grin on his face. He looked perfectly relaxed, his pale body limp with afterglow.

Leon groaned, dragging himself past the smoking candles and rooting through his leather pants for his cell phone. He flipped it open with a mumbled, "Hello?"

Silence greeted his words. Then, a very hesitant, very soft, "…Leon?"

His whole body went stiff. "Cloud?" It came out more a sob than a question. "Cloud, baby, are you alright?" He was almost crying now, tears of relief gathering in the corners of his eyes and threatening to spill down his flushed cheeks.

"I'm awake, Leon. They told me what happened, they said…can you come see me?"

"Shit, Cloud, I'm on my way!" He snapped the phone shut, making a grab for his clothing.

"So it worked," came Riku's quiet voice. The silver haired boy was still lying on his side, head propped up on one hand, the other lightly fondling his flaccid penis. His breath hitched, barely audible, at the feeling of soft fingers on the overly-sensitive flesh. There was a graceful, almost feline air to the way his body was stretched out. Leon pulled on his pants, choosing to ignore the little thrill that ran through him as he watched Riku touch himself.

"Yeah, it worked," he answered slowly, barely daring to believe it. "Thank you."

Riku smiled. "Don't thank me. Thank the Goddess."

Leon grinned apologetically. "Why don't you thank her for me?" He wasn't good with this religion thing.

The witch nodded.

"How much do I owe you?" Leon asked.

Riku looked at him in confusion for a few seconds, before giving a snorting chuckle. "Oh, that." He waved a hand dismissively. "You don't have to worry about that."

Leon didn't have to ask why. The boy's expression said it all.

_That was the best fuck I've had in a long time, which is more than enough payment, but I'm not gonna say that aloud 'cause I don't want you to feel like a prostitute. _

"Thanks," Leon said.

Riku's luminous eyes flashed. "Anytime."

Leon didn't even want to consider the implications that single word held.


End file.
